Faulty Reunion
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: One Shot - Saya the Imperator Librarius asks for one final reunion with his beloved brother. Jin X Saya, Warning: LEMON and a bit of spoilers ahead!


**Author's Notes**: This contains a bit of spoilers. However, it's up to you folks if you still want to read this one.

His weary body gave out on him as he leaned his back to a nearby tree. He gazed into the night sky as he reminisce in his current situation. It has been a week since he deflected from the Librarium, cut his ties to the Kisaragi Family, and went on to train with one of the legendary six heroes, Jubei.

And a week has passed since he last saw _her_ – Saya, or the so-called Imperator Librarius.

It surprised him by the fact that during his time in the NOL, he had been serving her all along. That fact is enough to make his blood boil, enough to make him just go there and kill her right on the spot for making him her own personal puppet. Worse is that Tsubaki is on her side too.

He still don't even know what he was fighting for, still confused on what path he should take, still in wonder why he is working to become much stronger. To control this so-called "Power of Order". He once told himself that his sole reason for living is for killing his brother, Ragna. Anything else doesn't matter.

That is… His job after all. As the World's Antibody.

Just like when a person gets sick, the body must generate antibodies to fight off the decease and cure the person. The same case for the world - Whenever order is disrupted by something powerful, the world needs something just as powerful to hold it back. That is order. Or atleast, that's what Jubei told him. He still don't fully understand. It made him sick to his stomach and saddened him greatly.

What is he fighting for?

He shrugged off thoughts from his weary mind and decided to slumber for the night. Tomorrow is another day for a training with his new master. He took one final look on his Nox Nyctores.

"Yukianesa.. You have been silent for a while now.."

His face formed a weak smile as he drift off to sleep.

In the great hall of the NOL, the Imperator Librarius waits for his colleagues. Her subordinates soon entered.

"You called us, Imperator Librarius?" one of the men asked.

"What is it that you require?" the other man soon followed.

"Relius and Hazama…" she began. "I want you two to do something for me."

The two men just stayed silent, waiting for the said request.

"I wish for one final reunion with my brother."

She finished her statement without so much as an unfazed expression.

"You mean that disobedient Hero of Ikaruga?" Hazama asked.

"Yes."

Hazama tilted his hat and his smile grew. "Well, well. May I ask her highness what would she want with a traitor like that?"

"Terumi... That's none of your business. Just follow my orders."

That statement and the sound of his real name made the smile on the man's face disappear.

"Hazama, let's go." Relius gestured.

"Sorry. Guess I went a little too far there, again. Your wish shall be granted. I will bring you Jin Kisaragi in just a moment."

She stood up and went near the large window of her office. "That's fine. I will be waiting. You two are dismissed."

The two men bowed before turning to leave the door, leaving her on her thoughts.

She gazed at the night sky and the city lights below through her window.

_Brother... I want to see you…_

Hazama is now in front of the said Hero of Ikaruga who is sleeping peacefully and unaware.

The man knelt down. "Nice to see you again, Major Kisaragi. The Imperator wants to see you so you wouldn't mind coming with me for a while, right?" He said in a silent whisper.

He gently grabbed the still-sleeping Jin and allowed a portal to take them to the Librarium.

A knock soon came on the Imperator's door and was greeted by Hazama. He proceeded to gently place Jin in a bed.

"So would you mind answering my question back then?" He said. "What do you want with him?"

"Terumi. Leave." She replied. "I want to be alone with my brother."

He gritted his teeth in response but kept his calm. "Sorry. I will leave then."

She waited for him to leave before she sat on the bed near her brother. Her stoic expression gradually changed and her face now emitted a more caring and gentle demeanor. She used a hand to caress his cheek.

"Brother… I've missed you."

She continued her treatment and she noticed that his eyes are slowly opening. When he realized that he is seeing the face of his younger sister, he immediately shot up fully awake.

"Saya! It's you!" He jolted and scanned his surroundings. "Wh-where is this place?"

"You should remember this place, dear brother."

It took him a while but he indeed recognized this place. He is within the Librarium, but he hasn't seen this room before in the past.

At first, I thought he was just dreaming, but when Saya once again used a hand to stroke his cheek, taking a while to feel her soft hands, refusing to look at her, he realized it was not.

"Saya, what do you want?" He asked. "Why did you brought me here?"

"I wanted to see you." She replied.

"Why do you want to see me, Saya?" He started. "Why do you want to see me, of all people? The brother who tried to kill you in the past?"

She responded by smiling at him. "Can you really kill me? My dear brother?"

She placed a hand finger on his lips. "You have changed so much my dear brother. You are still you even after all those years, but you have grown."

He grunted in annoyance as he shuffled away from her. He searched for his Nox Nyctores, but he can't feel it's aura near him. Whoever brought him in this place must have either confiscated his sword or left it back where he was last at.

"You really like the sword I gave you."

He resumed his look on her. It seems as if she has read his thoughts. Time has indeed changed her so much. Her once blonde hair are now purple and very long, and her eyes are now a crimson red, that once frail body he used to hate now have matured beyond his imagination.

He really wanted to kill her, really wanted to slash that delicate throat of hers for bringing him to this hateful place. The jealousy that was once locked in his own heart now surfacing in full form.

He gave out his rage towards her. "Saya, don't you realize that I despise you? You wanted to see the brother that hate you so? You could have chosen to see our older brother Ragna, but instead, you wanted to see ME? The one brother that could have killed you back then?" He panted continuously for air after that statement.

"That's true. But…" She began and once again placed a hand on his cheek. "You are the one I wanted to see."

He grunted again and turned his look the other way.

"I know you hate me so. When we were little, I wanted to know why. But I finally know the reason." She finished.

"You really wanted to know the reason that badly? I'm jealous of you! You are always stealing our older brother's attention! I want him to pay more attention to me and only me, but you're always in my way! You… You Bi-!"

He cut off his statement. For some reason, he doesn't feel like cursing at her right now. He felt annoyed, above all, he was tired. And he suddenly felt that his head is aching.

"Is that truly the reason why you hate me?"

He shot his look on her in wonder. "What the hell do you mean?"

She pulled a strand of hair covering her face and resumed. "You said that you're jealous of me getting our older brother's attention. But.." She leaned closer to him. "The reason you hate me is the other way around: You hate me because I was the one who payed more attention to our older brother."

Her conclusion made Jin shot up. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"When I became sick, I haven't managed to be able to get close to you anymore, and you hated this fact." She paused. "and when our older brother began caring for me much more, you grew jealous because I didn't payed attention to you anymore. You hate me because you always see me with him."

"Th-that's not true. You… You're lying." He defended.

"You have quite the pride and you are too arrogant to admit it. But I know now."

His eyes began to shudder. "I… I refuse to believe your lies…" Was it true? He didn't know it himself. This is the first time he was unsure of his feelings towards his older brother.

_You love me…_

"And you know what?" She leaned close to him and kissed him full on the lips, using both of her hands to hold his cheeks.

Jin's eyes heightened and he was tempted to push her away. It disgusts him. The person he hates the most is corrupting him like this. He closed his eyes and told himself this was all just a dream. A filthy, disgusting dream.

But somehow, it feels comforting.

And when she released her lips from his. "I love you too…"

He felt sick. He felt dizzy. On top of it all, he is tired and his head is aching. He leaned his back on the bed and just let out a smile.

"It's a lie…" He said.

His beautiful face was painted with sadness and confusion. Inside, all he felt was pain.

She kissed him again. This time, it was more demanding and hard. It was passionate.

"Saya… Stop this! D-don't touch me! Get away!" He hesitated.

"Are you in pain? Don't worry, my dear brother. I will comfort you." She began to take a hold of his uniform attempting to remove it. "I want this. Before we part ways…"

Jin couldn't move, he was literally in shock. "Ni-Niisan…"

All the frustration he was hiding for a long time surfaced, and before he knew it, they were stripped of their innermost beings. Their clothes are now scattered all over them.

_I've always wanted to be this close to you, my dear brother…_

She kissed him again, this time with no hesitation from the other. His desire conquering his reason as he gave in to her lust. Each sharing warmth as they caressed each other's bare flesh.

"D-Damn it…" Was all he could say as he succumbed to pleasure. Their bodies moving with great rhythm. He could feel his head aching even more with every hard move of his own body. He bore the weight of her body.

"Oh… Jin…Niisama…"

She, in return, would return that gesture with her innocence. Their sexes exposed to each other. Their cheeks burning hot and their eyes full of restless longing.

And in an impulse, he penetrated her. A few moments and he heard her cry in pain as she allowed him to take her innocence within. In the past, he had always wanted to see her cry like that, wanted to see her suffer in pain. But something is different about this one: because she took the pain wholeheartedly and accepted it with a smile on her face.

He could see her tears and yet why does he feel guilt?

She responded by embracing him tightly. Again, he was bearing her weight. She was shaking as she slowly moved herself to him. In every thrust, the pain slowly diminished and was now replaced with pleasure. She was looking at him smiling with bits of tears in her eyes as she placed her hands on his well-toned chest.

"J-Jin…Niisama…"

The bedsheets crumpling with their every movement. Breaths touching each other's lips – both filling the air with the sound and smell of lustful pleasure. And as they quickened their pace, she could feel the nearing course of their love, and she embraced him, taking in his intoxicating fragrance and he did the same.

Their fingers intertwined with each other, and they felt it. She touched his lips and kissed him passionately. They heard each other's name as they climax together. Both panting desperately for air and taking in the aftermath of their love-making.

There at that room, both fell lazily in bed. With her still embracing him tightly. His lips refused to utter a single word. Refusing to hold her in return. Despite what happened, his hatred for her did not diminished, but seeing her smiling face beside him, it made him feel a bit bad for his treatment towards her in the past. She placed her head in his chest, feeling the soft beat of his heart. Her long purplish hair formed large splits all over her body and his own. Her crimson eyes fully looking at him. She is smiling towards him - those lips that touched his own, and those eyes - It was full of affection in them, and those are not directed towards anyone else but him. He still don't fully understand why she does so. He had grown to fully hate her over the years, and yet she returned it with her affection.

It confused him.

They have kissed, They have embraced, they have felt each other's body, and they have claimed each other's innocence, and yet the outcome is still the same – He still feel resentful to her and his life.

But there's one thing that changed – His views towards her. His anger that was directed towards her changed and is now directed towards her decision to stay within the Librarium. This realization made him want to save her.

Save her. Is it even possible?

If he can save Tsubaki, then saving her is possible as well.

He looked at her and he could see that she is still there. He let out a weak smile as the pain in his head grew worse and he closed his eyes hoping a much quicker drift of sleep. He could feel one of her hands stroking his cheek.

"I love you so much, Jin-niisama…" She proclaimed.

He heard her, but his lips refused to return those words to her. She kissed him one more time. And he was teleported back to where he was last at.

He awoke to the same place as before. It was still nighttime and the moon is still clearly visible in the horizon. He moved and placed a hand on his head in pain, his head is still aching. He saw his Nox Nyctores beside him. He used a hand to rub it's sheath. He concluded that what happened is just a dream of his, but when he suddenly noticed the smell of his own body – the scent of his own mixing in with Saya, he realized it wasn't.

_I love you too…_

He clearly remembered her words and it wasn't a lie. The affections of her words are true enough.

He let out a sigh of annoyance as he resumed his numerously-disturbed sleep.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Okay, that's it for this one-shot. I know, it's not "Jin X Tsubaki", but I wanted to try something different. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated.

Thank you so much! 


End file.
